<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Day by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673399">Just One Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 US Presidential Election, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Men Crying, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Biden and Trump kiss it out during the presidential election while BTS plays in the distance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Biden/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you note to BTS for helping me come up with this while I was listening to Just One Day. Other celebrities and kpop groups will be added into this fic in the future</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 2, 2020: 7:37 PM.</p><p>“President Trump, the Biden’s have arrived.”</p><p>Trump crumpled up a piece of paper as he heard the words fall out of Pence’s mouth. He slowly looked up, clearly frustrated from what he heard. He let out small chuckle.</p><p>“What are you doing then? Let them in.”</p><p>Pence nodded as he headed back out to the hallway. </p><p>It was the day before the election, everything was perfect except for the fact that it might be Trump’s last months in the office.</p><p>He hardly could believe that Biden was anywhere close to him, he just couldn’t believe that he was even able to reach this far with his dementia. </p><p>“Right this way, he’s open and free for now.” Trump heard Pence’s voice echo from the corner of the hallway. He heard the faint footsteps becoming louder and louder as they approached his office. </p><p>Once they arrived to the entrance, Pence backed up and looked over to Trump.</p><p>“You have a meeting with your family in an hour to discuss another rally. I will come by to remind you.” Pence said as he now faded away into the hallway, shutting the door before he left.</p><p>Biden stood there, still as a gazelle who was under the gaze of a lion.</p><p>“I see you still have that chihuahua under your power.” Biden chuckled as he looked around, judging everything silently.</p><p>“What are you doing here.” Trump said with a straight face. “I thought your dementia would make you forget where this place was.” </p><p>“Oh, is that how we’re going to treat eachother now?” Joe frowned as he looked to him. “I came by to see what arrangements I would have to make once I win the election.” </p><p>Trump let out a laugh of pity.</p><p>“Joe, do you really think you’ll be able to win? You have nothing to give out to the American people.”</p><p>“Really?” Joe raised an eyebrow at Trump’s statement. “How are you so sure when you have no healthcare plans nor any vaccine plans? Are you sure you aren’t referring to yourself.”</p><p>Trump bit his lip.</p><p>How could this libtard speak to him like that?</p><p>“I didn’t come here to argue with you anyways, I came by to tell you, good luck.” Joe flashed a toothy smile at him as he paced around. “As you know, or maybe you don’t since you didn’t bring this up, but a good chunk of celebrities are rooting for me to win, even ones that don’t reside here.”</p><p>“How are you so sure-“</p><p>“Twitter of course.” Biden replied. “I thought you would be aware of it since all you do is waste your time on that phone, tweeting out about how good you are at golf.”</p><p>Trump was quiet, he didn’t know what to say or what to do. He felt this odd tension between the two and it kept growing thicker and thicker as the seconds flew by.</p><p>It wasn’t until he heard a notification go off from Biden’s pocket.</p><p>He watched as Biden reached for his phone, grabbing it, and unlocking it. He saw his eyes scan around the phone and slowly looked up.</p><p>“Well, would you look at that, it’s time for me to head out. BTS has a new music video coming out in a while. Let’s see who pulls through at the end of the race.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>